Kairi Sanjou
Kairi Sanjou (三条海里, Sanjou Kairi), replaces Kukai Soma as the new "Jack's Chair" when Kukai leaves for middle school. History Kairi is the younger brother of Yukari Sanjo and was sent to spy on the Guardians. This wasn't his choice though, Yukari immediately begged him to transfer to Seiyo upon discovering that he had a Guardian Character. Since his sister is busy at work, Kairi takes care of the household work (and his sister) in her apartment. However, when he saw the true meaning of his "missions," he tries to rebel against Yukari, but not before he reveals his secret to the Guardians when they accidentally discover him with Pestering CDs. After Amu convinces him that he needs to do what he truly thinks is right, he switches sides. After they stopped Easter's plan to use the Black Diamond CDs, he returns to his hometown and his place as the Jack's Chair is replaced by Nagihiko Fujisaki. In the anime, Kairi reappears in episode 71 where he becomes Chairman of a Committee, and meets Amu and Tadase, who are both representatives of Seiyo Academy. He is still seeking to improve himself to become a man worthy of Amu. Appearance Kairi is tall, despite being two years junior to Amu. Unlike the spontaneous Kukai, Kairi is intelligent, uptight, very organized, and blunt about faults. Even with these traits, he is so capable that Amu and Yaya call him "class president". He can also become very shy in certain situations. He has a tendency to be the "planner" of the group, ad he usually leads the meetings and instructs what is to be done by each member. He has a crush on Amu and has confessed to her already. Guardian Character Musashi Kairi's Guardian Character is the samurai Musashi, created from his will to be a strong samurai and protect the weak. As a headstrong character, Musashi is very wise and calm. Special Powers Character Change During Character Change, his hair changes to a samurai's ponytail and uses a wooden katana to fight. He can also use his katana to create a defensive shield. Trivia: In the anime, Kairi's Character Change with Musashi first appeared in Episode 34. In the manga, Kairi use his Character Change first appeared in Chapter 24 when he's in a fight with Amu as the Easter's spy. Character Transformation Samurai Soul When in a Character Transformation with Musashi, Kairi becomes a powerful samurai character named "Samurai Soul". This represents his desire to be a samurai and protector of the weak. Outfit: In this form, Kairi loses his glasses and wears a samurai ponytail and a green and blue samurai outfit, and wears a long white veil. He also wields two katana as his primary weapons. Items: *Samurai Soul's Swords Abilities: As "Samurai Soul", Kairi can harness a powerful blow called "Lightning Blade". Family *'Yukari Sanjo:' His sister and former employee of Easter, he took care of her no matter how hard it was as to show how much he cared for her. Relationships Love Life *'Amu Hinamori:' He switches sides, after Amu convinces him he is a good person. Afterward, he leaves saying that he promised his parents and local classmates that he would return, but not before declaring his love for Amu, saying that he shall return for her when he has become a man. Friendships *'Tadase Hotori:' During his tenure in the Guardians, Kairi often planned events and strategies with Tadase. They have teamed up on occasions when they need to fight. Before Kairi leaves, he declared a friendly rivalry to him for Amu. Gallery File:Samurai_Soul.jpg|Samurai Soul File:SCD71.jpg|Kairi as the Jack's chair File:Kairi.JPG|Kairi as an Easter spy File:Kairi_Musashi.jpg|Kairi and Musashi S S S S S Category:Shugo Chara! characters